Lovee Struck
by Maryboo12
Summary: When things go wrong With Loving two guys from your favorite band! A/N: Its my first story and i suck at writing summaries! Just saying! Just tell me what you like !(:


_**Love Struck By One Direction**_

_**Chapter one:**_

Hailey and I were sitting on the bleachers of Chase High's stadium. It was Regan's graduation day. It wasn't that hot out, but it was still warm enough for shorts. Hailey and I flew out here just to watch her graduate and help her pack. I remember my graduation day, even though it was three years ago.

_Sitting in the car, I never believed I would be graduating tonight. Things were different, I haven't told Hailey about moving to London with my boyfriend Harry, yes the Harry Styles, I met him through my guy friend Danny Causby. I was amazed that he had two tickets and backstage passes at which we went to see them with and Harry and I have always been close since. Now I'm walking the stage with Harry in the crowd along with all my friends. Regan is sitting next to Hailey, who seems happy but yet sad. I was the valedictorian for this year, and I had to speak in front of everybody. I didn't think I could do it. As I walked onto the stage I was thinking about living in London with the boys. I mean I would have my own flat but Hailey would be moving in with me and then Regan. I stood at the podium and spoke "Hello, I'm Mary Frontena and I'm your valedictorian this year. We have had four great years at this school, and now we are walking out of it with all the knowledge that our lovely teachers gave us. We may have had bad moments, but we still made it this far. We do not know what the future holds for us, but we do know that we can get through anything." I walked off stage and we threw our caps. It was the day i told Hailey that I was moving..._

Hailey was poking me which wasn't like her. "Yeah Hailey?" She laughed. "You were in your own world Mary, what were you thinking?" She looked at me with a little concern on her face. "I was thinking how I have been in London for three years and haven't yet met Niall. I think Harry is afraid of losing me." I frowned.

"You haven't met Niall!?" She screamed. All the girls sitting around us looked at us with shook and some hate. "She never met the boys you mean!" This blonde headed chick said. "I have." I smirked. She shook her head. "Yeah like Harry would want to be with anyone but that Taylor swift girl." She snapped back. "I am dating Harry thank you!" I stood. "Oh really!? Why was he caught kissing Taylor two days ago!? Do you have proof?" She stood as well.

I took my phone out and showed her a picture of me and Harry kissing. "That's nothing. You could have photoshopped it." She snarled. I called Harry. "Hey Babe!" I smiled as I put it on speaker. "Hey Harry, hows rehearsal going?" I asked. "It's great baby, just tiring, when are you supposed to get in from the graduation?" He asked. "Um tomorrow morning London time." I answered smiling. "Okay love, I will see you then! I miss you so much and love you!" He sounded somewhat upset. "I love and miss you too." I said and hung up.

"Your dating Harry Styles... That don't make sense... He was... Caught kissing Taylor Swift two nights ago..." the blonde girl said again. "He what?! Hey I didn't get your name, I'm Mary." I sat next to her after she finally sat. "I'm Lexi, I'm a huge fan of One direction, I am up to date on everything. I knew you were his girlfriend; I just wanted to know if you guys were still together because of the kiss with Taylor swift." She looked upset somewhat. "You think I should ask him about it now?" She nodded. "Hailey I will be back, going to go to the bathroom for a minute. Lexi come with me?" She nodded and we walked to the bathroom.

Leaving Hailey wasn't like me, I was here to see Regan and I'm dealing with my relationship with Harry. "I can't believe him. I seriously can't. He introduced me to all the guys except Niall. He thought I'd leave him for Niall.. But now I think I might like Niall more..." I was in tears as I handed the phone to Lexi. "Go to my contacts and go to Hazza and dial the number. Put it on speaker." She did as she was told.

"Ello Love, I thought you were going to call me later." He answered. "Harry Edward Styles..." I said his whole name, which only meant I was mad. "You said my full name, love what's wrong?" I looked at Lexi who nodded for me to go on. "You were caught kissing Taylor swift... The press won't shut up about it. They keep asking me what I think about it. Then a fan tonight told me thinking we weren't together but figured out I haven't found out yet... Why the heck did you not tell me?!" My voice wasn't shaking no more. He on the other hand was silent.

"I didn't kiss her..." I shouted. "THEN WHY DID THEY ASK ME ABOUT IT!? THEN SHOWED ME A PICTURE?! AND THEN TONIGHT WHEN I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING MY BEST FRIEND GRADUATE I HAVE A FAN OF ONE DIRECTION NO LET ME MAKE THAT THE NUMBER ONE FAN TELL ME YOU WERE KISSING HER AND CHEATING!? I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE.." I was shaking now, but I don't know what to do. I can't go back to the bleachers like nothing was wrong.

"Mary, Love, I was drunk... The pictures showed that... I was asked bout that in the interview this morning which you will see tonight... Watch it okay? And Tell that fan, I love her for being able to talk to you without killing you, or hating you, that I will send a signed copy of all our albums to her. Mary I didn't mean to, it was a peck, nothing more.." His voice was breaking, I looked up at Lexi to see what she would do. "Hold on Harry!" I put him on mute.

"What should I do?" I looked at her. "I will come over with you and your friends and watch the show if you want? But If he says he was drunk then I think he was, because it said he was at a bar. I don't think he'd cheat, he is the romantic out of the group. He is a flirt but cheating I don't think he would do..." I nodded. "I want to believe him, but I don't want to get hurt like I have in the past." I took him off mute.

"Harry... Why were you drunk?" I bit my lip trying to keep from crying. "I missed you so much Mary, I was dying inside, I was so drunk that when Taylor tapped me on my shoulder I thought it was you and kissed her... I didn't remember anything else.. I know I did nothing but kiss her... Liam misses Hailey too... He is going crazy.. He didn't even stop me from drinking like he usually does, but Mary I didn't mean to kiss her... I love you and only you." He said. You could tell he was crying. "I believe you... This time... I find out anything else like this then we are done. I must get going. Bye." I hung up.

Lexi and I walked back to the bleachers and sat down right as regan walked on stage. "Hey everybody, i'm this year's valedictorian. I'm grateful to be here talking to you guys. We have been through so much in the time being here at Chase High, I have learned so much about respect and the other important stuff. I have not once been off the list of colleges. Later we will face the unknown and be able to conquer it like we did with high school, we have fully graduated and should be proud to be standing on this stage. The future is not known for us, and will not be told. We can't count on our parents anymore. We are adults and we must be responsible for everything we do. I won't be in the U.S after tonight. I hope everyone of you reaches your goals and receive the best!" She walked off stage throwing her hat in the air along with the rest.

Everyone in the crowd stood applauding the scene. I hugged Hailey and Lexi. "I can't believe she did that! I am so happy!" After we were able to go to the field; Hailey and I hugged Regan. "Lets go pack. Lexi this is Regan, Regan this is Lexi, my new best friend. She is coming to help you pack and watch the interview with the boys tonight." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you Lexi. Let's go we can get started and be finished before the interview." Regan smiled and grabbed Hailey pulling her to the parking lot.

I laughed and followed with Lexi beside me. "What do you think Harry said on the interview?" Lexi asked. "I don't know really, but I do know Liam mentioned Hailey. Niall Needs a girl and I'm going to get him and Regan hooked up." I grinned at her and unlocked my car for everyone to get in. I laughed.

Once we were at Regan's house we ran upstairs and put on One direction and started packing as we sang along with the songs. My phone begun ringing. I looked at it. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed. The girls looked up at me. "What is it Mary?" Hailey asked. "You know that cover song I did? I posted it up on youtube and this guy in London wants me to sign with him. What should I say?!" Everyone shouted at me. "YES! DANG SAY YES!" I laughed and replied back to him. "Just did, told him I won't be in London till tomorrow!" I giggled and continued packing.

It was only seven when we finished. We ran downstairs and turned the interview on. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the Superstar evening show. You know we have different stars each night and tonight I would love to inform you that we have FIVE famous boys. One Direction is here to perform and answer everyone's questions. COME OUT BOYS!" The interviewer, known as Sam, said smiling as the boys walked out waving, except Harry, he looked kind of sad.

"So boys, how is life being a big hot group?" Sam asked them. "It's amazing, but somewhat annoying. You have fans everywhere you go, and you can't go anywhere without a disguise." Liam answered. "Being the biggest hot boy band is great! I mean we have a lot of fun and these boys are my life along with food!" Niall said. I laughed. Sam looked at Zayn. "I could go without the girls screaming, but I love the fact that we can change everyone and get our music out there." Zayn smiled. "I don't know really, from the time on X-factor to now I would hate to say I wouldn't wish it any other way" Louis said. Harry hasn't spoke once. "Harry what's your thoughts?" Sam looked at him. "I love the boys! They know everything about me. They know when I'm upset or in love or happy or ready to beat the crap out of someone, but they understand me and I wouldn't ask for any other group than this one." Harry smiled slightly.

"So I hear most of you have girlfriends? Which ones do?" Liam, Louis, Zayn, and Harry raised their hands. "Liam, you and Danielle broke up about a couple years ago. Was it hard?" Sam asked him. "At first it was, but I had the boys helping me get through it." Liam smiled. "Whose your girl now?" Sam looked into the audience. "Her name is Hailey Lynch, She would be here, but she had to go back to America for her friends graduation. You'll meet her at the next interview though!" He smiled again winking at the camera.

"Louis, you and Eleanor are still going strong? Do you plan on marrying her one day?" Louis chuckled "Of course, I don't see my life without El, she's been there through everything." He nodded. "Zayn? You still with Perrie or did you guys break up?" Zayn shook his head. "We broke up two days after Danielle and Liam, but I met this chick named Sarah Lynch, Hailey's older sister, but only by a few months!" I chuckled. "She's here, but doesn't want to come up." Zayn finished.

Sam looked a little shocked when she reached Harry. "Hazza! Your taken! By who?! Since when!? And Mind telling us everything!? How'd you meet?" Harry Smiled widely "Her names Mary Frontena, We were on tour in America and I'm friends with Danny Causby which is her best friend, and he received backstage passes and tickets to the Charlotte concert and he brought Mary along with him. Mary was hard to get. We didn't have anymore concerts and was supposed to head back to London, but Mary was graduating in a few weeks, so we decided to stay. I kept trying to win her over." He stopped and smiled.

"Nothing would work; until, one night I planned a picnic at the beach, I told Danny to drive Mary there and have her blindfolded, when she got there I led her to the blanket and then she told me that she loved me since the band started and that she didn't want to get into something with me if I wasn't willing to give up being a flirt. I have to say. I didn't flirt with anyone when I was trying to get her nor after I began dating her. She was and is my one and only. She isn't here, she's with Hailey." He smiled widely.

Sam frowned. "We have a question from twitter, tweet name LexLoves1D: Why did you kiss Taylor Swift when your dating that beautiful Gal Mary? Why Cheat if you promised you wouldn't? Well Harry?" Sam looked up at him shaking her head. "Why did you Harry?" Sam repeated.

Harry bit his lip. "I was at a bar, drunk out of my mind, and usually Liam would have drove us home, but he was upset with Hailey being gone." Liam nodded, but Harry he was having a hard time telling this. "I was walking to the bathroom when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I mean I was really drunk and I thought it was Mary, so I kissed her, but when I pulled away Liam pulled me to the table. I didn't mean to kiss Taylor, I never wanted to hurt Mary." He looked at the camera tears forming in his soft green eyes.

"Mary didn't know. Not yet, I was going to tell her when she returned... Mary if you're out there watching this; I just want you to know that I didn't mean to kiss her, and that I was really, really drunk that night, and I really thought it was you. I didn't expect to wake up the next morning with a massive hang over and a red mark on my face. Mary if you never talk to me again I understand... But just to let you know, your my life, and I don't want anyone but you, and I hope you can forgive me for something I didn't mean to do. I know I should not have done that, but you were away and I was so upset that I got myself drunk..." He stopped talking and just looked down. "I Love you Mary Elizabeth Frontena." He said. Sam awed.

"Guys what do you think of the kiss?" Sam asked everyone else. Niall was first to speak. "I think he made a mistake, and nobody is perfect, I think Mary will forgive him no matter what... She is a special gal, and she loves him. I would hate to have this mistaken kiss break them up." I had tears in my eyes as I laid my head in regans lap and watched the rest. "Harry is the flirt, but when he met Mary, he went to just being the one women man. Mary changed him, and I am glad, but he made a mistake and I think Mary has the right to be mad at him. I know I would be mad if I found out Eleanor kissed her ex. Harry would make it up to her but the thing is, nobody is perfect, but Mary never kissed her ex." Louis said sadly. Harry glared at him.

"Mary should understand, why? Because she did this once with another guy. No she hasn't cheated on Harry, it was before Harry, but since she met Harry she has been happier! Harry is happy with Mary, he's not the flirt everyone thinks he is. Mary will forgive him, I know it." Liam spoke to the audience. Zayn just shrugged. "I think she will forgive him but lecture him how hurt she is." Zayn grinned. "Well let's see what Danny Causby has to say." Sam smiled at Danny as he walked onto the stage. "Danny, your thoughts?" Sam asked.

"I think Harry, should realize that Mary is fragile no matter what happens she will get hurt. If he don't tell her by tomorrow morning, he won't have a girlfriend after she does find out. I know Mary, she don't like being lied to. Neither does any of her friends. Mary will not forgive him right away, but she will understand. Mary has been through this before. Harry is the best thing that happened to her." Danny sat next to Harry and smiled at him. "She loves you and it will take time for her to forgive you, unless you go off this stage afterwards and call her." He spoke to him. Harry nodded and hugged louis.

Sam smiled. "So you heard them, now send me some questions during this commercial and they will answer when we come back" the show went off. I opened my eyes. "I believe him, but I never said anything about forgiving him." I looked at Hailey. "I think you should call him." Regan said. I looked up at her. "Okay." I stood and called Harry. "Ello?" Liam answered. "Liam?! Where's Harry?" I asked. "In the shower, the boys are staying with Harry because we were going to pick you and the girls up tomorrow morning." I groaned. "I was watching the interview. Tell him to call me." I hung up before he replied. "Hailey have you spoke with Liam?" I looked at her. "Yeah, an hour ago." I nodded and fell asleep.

The next morning we said our goodbyes to Lexi as we dropped her off at her house which was five minutes away from the airport. "Have a great flight Mary!" She yelled as we drove off. We were on the plane and in the air in thirty minutes. "London here I come!" Regan yelled. I laughed. "My flat! I missed it! Regan your room is on the third floor with Hailey's." I smiled. "Your room is on what floor?" She asked me. "The Second, Harry stays over sometimes. The other rooms are my game rooms and studio, and a pool room." I explained everything as we flew.

"I am swimming when we get there!" I laughed at Regan. "Okay!" I smiled. When we landed, I jumped up and walked off. "I can't wait to see Liam, I missed him so much." Hailey cried. I nodded "I can't wait to see Harry." I sighed. "He called you last night, but I told him you fell asleep." Regan told me. "You could have woke me up!" I pouted. "Waking you up is like waking up a monster." We all laughed as we walked into the airport.

When we walked passed the gates the boys were there, and I mean all four boys. Wait four? There are five in the band. I looked around. "Where's Harry?!" I whispered to Hailey. I saw Niall and ran to him. "NIALL!" He hugged me smiling. "Hey there Love, how are you?" He asked me. His Irish accent coming out strong. "I'm somewhat okay. Harry was supposed to be here..." I pulled away and hugged the others.

"Harry is around here somewhere, lets go find him." Sarah said. I smiled at Hailey and hugged her. "I'll see you at my flat." Living in London I picked up the British accent quickly. I saw that Hailey was sucking face. Sarah and I walked off. "Why wasn't he with you guys?" I asked her sadly. "He didn't want to see you hug Niall." She replied not looking at me. "I wouldn't have hugged Niall if he was there! I would have dropped my stuff and hugged him! I love him! Not Niall! Yeah Niall is my second favorite, but Harry is my first... He's my boyfriend not Niall!" I had tears in my eyes when we reached the Starbucks.

Sarah sat down at a table looking concern. "Is everything okay Mary?" She asked as I sat across from her. "I don't know. I mean he kissed Taylor Swift but he was drunk. Yet he wasn't standing with the other boys when I arrived. Makes me think he is up to something. I don't want to think he'd cheat on me. I really don't want to believe that. He is nowhere to be found in this airport." I looked around searching the baggage claim area. I saw someone who looked like Harry but I didn't want to go over to him. "Sarah, look to where I'm looking and see if that is Harry?" She nodded.

Sarah looked where I was looking and sighed. "It looks like Harry." I took my phone out and texted him. "See if he looks at his phone." I whispered, but Sarah was no longer there. I looked towards the guy who looked like Harry and there she was talking to him. When she came back, I frowned. "Was it him?" I asked. She nodded. "What he say?" I bit my lip. "He doesn't want to see you..." She whispered. "Oh well he is going to see me. And I will be crying!" I stood and walked over to him slowly. I had tears in my eyes already, I couldn't take the fact that he is avoiding me.

I tapped his shoulder when I approached him. "Harry..." He turned and looked at me with a surprised face. "Hey there, should I sign something?" He asked. He knew me, but he didn't want to see me. I shook my head. "No you can answer one thing." I spoke softly looking at the ground. "What's that.?" He was getting irritated. "Why avoid the gal you love if you say you love her? You told her you'd be with the mates, and you weren't? May I ask that!?" I was shouting.

Harry shook his head. "No! You may not. It's not your business anyways, leave my love life alone!" He walked off. I ran out of the airport crying. The press was asking me questions. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you and Harry breaking up!?" I stopped at looked at them.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON! ALL I KNOW IS THAT I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" I ran to the car and sat in the front. I didn't know it was Niall's car until he and Regan walked up. "Mary?!" Regan yelled... I looked up at her, face stained with tears. That's when she pulled me to the back and sat in the back hugging me. "What happened?"

"Harry... He... Acted as if I didn't exist. He is trying to avoid me." I cried into her chest as Niall drove to my flat. "I hugged Niall because I never met him, Harry thought I was going to leave him for Niall... I LOVE Harry... And now I think Harry is hiding something..." I kept crying till I fell asleep.

It was an hour later when I felt myself being lifted and carried into my flat. "Niall, her room is on the second floor." Regan spoke softly leading him into my flat. The other guys were there, except Harry. "What's wrong with Mary Regan?" Hailey asked. "Harry is treating her like crap. I don't think I ever saw her cry so much in my life." Regan replied. Niall Carried me up to my room and laid me on the bed. He shut my door and walked to my bed sitting on the floor beside it. "I'm sorry for Harry's actions. He is not the most grand guy. I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you if you need to talk to anybody." He kissed my forehead and walked out.

I woke up a few minutes later hearing yelling downstairs. "YOU LEFT MARY IN TEARS AND DIDN'T EXPLAIN TO HER? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! SHE IS IN TEARS. I DONT KNOW ABOUT NOW BUT SHE WAS CRYING!" Regan screamed. I stood and walked to my bathroom and took a shower. I was still able to hear the screaming.

"SHE DIDN'T ANSWER THE PHONE LAST NIGHT! I THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS PISSED AT ME FOR KISSING TAYLOR!" Harry yelled. "SHE WAS ASLEEP MORON! SHE FELL ASLEEP AFTER CALLING YOU!" Hailey yelled. I jumped out of the shower and walked into my room with a towel wrapped around my body. My room was painted purple with posters of One Direction hanging on the back wall. Posters of Conor Maynard hanging on the wall next to it. Then posters of Emblem Three hanging on the other walls. Posters of movies on the last one. I was nothing without my music.

"YOU NEED TO SPEAK TO MARY! I HAVE NEVER SEEN HER THIS UPSET SINCE MOVING HERE!" Hailey spoke. "IF SHE DIDN'T WANT TO MOVE HERE, THEN SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO." Harry spoke angrily. Liam spoke finally. "Harry, please if you LOVE Mary like you say you do then go talk to her. You would be the first one to talk to her. When she called last night she didn't sound mad, she sounded happy but, somewhat sad because you didn't answer. She isn't avoiding you like your avoiding her!"

I sat on my bed looking through my phone. So many pictures of me and Harry. I don't know what I would do if we ever broke up. I finally decided to go downstairs and begin cooking. Walking into the living room, I saw that the boys weren't speaking to each other and the girls well they were having fun being weird. As I began walking to the kitchen, everyone looked at me. "Mary!" Louis yelled and hugged me from behind. "Hey Lou! What's up?" I laughed hugging him back. Harry sat there not speaking. I shook my head and pulled away from Louis and walked into the kitchen. "ANYBODY HUNGRY!?" I shouted. "WE ALL ARE!" Niall yelled. Of course when is Niall not hungry! I laughed and started cooking.

When I finished cooking, I walked into the living room with the food. "Here you guys go." I said setting the food on the coffee table and walked upstairs and into my studio. I started the music then walked into the booth and started singing. I didn't hear the door open because I was so into the song and had my eyes closed. "Never thought of the words to say, but baby let me tell you anyway. I never felt like this before. Take me somewhere I never been, I love the way you smile, the way you can do nothing but mess around. But soon later you messed up the feel.. The way I felt. The mood to the love... I thought I known you for you, but you proved me wrong." I sang out the ending like nothing. The music stopped and I finished recording.

I opened my eyes to see Harry walking out slamming the door. I took off my headphones and walked out tears forming. Walking downstairs, I heard him say "She wrote a song about us! I can't believe she wrote a song about our relationship!" Harry threw something. I stopped before anybody saw me. "Harry, you had this coming, you avoided her at the airport after you promised her you'd be there. She didn't want to see Niall she wanted to see you!" Sarah said as she sat on Zayn's lap.

"But she didn't have to write a song about it!" Harry shouted. "She wanted to. She wanted to let her feelings out! Harry, she was crying at the airport! I mean she saw you and started crying! You didn't see her run off knowing how she felt. You didn't get rejected in front of everyone!" Sarah growled. Hailey was asleep on Liam's lap. "She didn't feel..." He stopped himself when he saw sarah glare at him. "Don't lie to anybody! You know she felt that way and you still said it! She loves you and if you don't see it then get the heck out of this house NOW!" Regan yelled.

I stood and walked into the doorway, yet nobody noticed me. I stopped there still listening. "Mary doesn't understand!" Harry wasn't looking at anything but the picture of me and him hanging above the couch. "She doesn't even love me anymore! That song said that!" Harry shook his head and looked around. "She does love you! Your the one hurting her! She hasn't been this hurt since her last boyfriend!" Regan shouted.

"THEN YOU KNOW WHAT! ME AND HER ARE FREAKING OVER!" Harry yelled. "YOU HEAR THAT MARY ELIZABETH FRONTENA! WE ARE FREAKING OVER!" I gasped. "I heard you... Nice and clear!" I grabbed my keys and ran out of the flat. Jumping into my car, I drove off.

_**Regan's point of view:**_

I have never seen Mary run out so fast. Not even after her last break up. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I stood growling. Niall Grabbed his keys and yelled "I'M GOING TO GO FIND HER!" as he left. I shook my head. "You did it now. Mary will NEVER forgive you! Do you know what she was saying on the plane?" Harry shook his head. "She was saying that she was going to forgive you when she saw you! She was going to let you take her out anywhere! She said she would DIE without you!" I clenched my fists.

Hailey woke up. "Whats going on?" She asked sleepily. "HARRY EDWARD STYLES DUMPED MARY!" I yelled and stormed passed Harry into the kitchen. "YOU WHAT!? SHE LOVED YOU. GAVE EVERYTHING UP FOR YOU! SHE MOVED HERE TO LONDON JUST TO BE NEAR YOU AND YOU TREAT HER LIKE CRAP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D RUIN THE ONLY THING YOU HAD IN LIFE!" Hailey shouted. "I HAVE NEVER SEEN HER RUN OUT OF THE HOUSE CRYING.. SPECIALLY WHEN IT'S HER OWN FLAT!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"You better hope she hasn't been in a..." Hailey didn't finish because Niall walked in teary eyed. I walked in. "What is it?" Hailey asked. I knew something was up. "Mary.. She..." I glared at Harry. "She what Niall?!" I spoke with anger. "She..." Niall stopped.

"She what!" Hailey yelled! Niall glared at Harry. "She got into a wreck at the first stop light three blocks down." He spoke then he started yelling and running at Harry. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE HER DO THAT! YOU RUINED HER LIFE! SHE WAS RECORDING HER NEW SONG FOR HER NEW MANAGER! YOU REALLY SCREWED UP BIG TIME!" He hit Harry, which wasn't like him. I ran over there and pulled him off. "NIALL! HE IS NOT WORTH IT! HE MESSED UP BIG TIME BY LOSING MARY! AND HE BETTER HOPE SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER HIM!" I cried.

Niall nodded. "Let's go to the hospital. We need to visit Mary. I think it would be best.! Harry if you want you can go, but I hope Mary kicks you out of her life for good." I laughed, but I had a feeling Niall was crushing on Mary. "It could have been Regan!" Harry shouted at him. "Yeah but it was MARY! You should be going crazy." Niall Yelled holding me to him. "YOU THINK I DON'T CARE!? I'M TRYING TO STAY CALM BECAUSE IT'S MY FAULT NIALL! IT'S MY FREAKING FAULT SHE IS THERE! AND TO KNOW THAT SHE MAY NEVER LOVE ME AGAIN BECAUSE OF MY STUPIDITY!" Harry yelled crying.

I turned on him anger flaring in my eyes and voice. "THEN WHY DID YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Harry walked to his own car and drove off to the hospital. I shook my head. "Regan, Harry isn't the type to hurt someone. He's been hurt. He didn't mean to hurt Mary. I never seen him so upset or worried. The night before you flew in; he was pacing and he wasn't going to meet Mary there because he was tired as hell. I never saw him worry over what a girl would say or do before." Liam spoke calmly.

"Fine... I hope Mary and him get back together. I never saw her this hurt." I replied as we all drove to the hospital. Once we arrived and parked we jumped out. "lets go find Mary!" I shouted running into the hospital. "Ma'am I'm looking for Mary Frontena!?" Liam asked. "Floor two, room 256!" she spoke calmly. We nodded.

As we walked up to the door, we heard voices. I stopped everybody. "Mary, I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to say something that would hurt you. I was so worried that night before you came back that you would hate me. I wanted to tell you about the kiss, not have you hear from somebody else! Then at the airport, I freaked out, and walked away from the guys. I didn't expect to see you. Not until you were at your flat..." Harry.. I knew he came just to tell her everything.

"I don't understand Harry. Why you would break up with me... While you were looking at the picture of us!" Harry sighed. "They kept saying you were upset, and they never saw you crying like that before. I thought it would be best to just end it and you wouldn't be so depressed..." Harry explained. I sighed and whispered. "Did I really say that?" Hailey nodded.

"Harry..." Mary choked. "Mary, the thing is. I didn't want to break up with you. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me. You changed me and I want to be with you. I don't want to lose you. I can't think without you. When Niall came and told us, I didn't freak out. I would have if everybody wasn't there. I mean I went crazy when Niall kept saying that I didn't care. I did care I just wanted to be strong." Harry spoke softly. "I don't need to hear this you know? I could just tell you to leave and never come back Styles!" Mary snapped.

Niall frowned. "She should just take him back. I can hear the pain in his voice." I looked at him. "If you hurt me like that I wouldn't take you back!" I snapped quietly. Niall nodded. "Mary I know and I understand. Like I told everybody else, I understand if you never love me again, but I won't be the same Harry Styles no more." I heard footsteps and I pushed everyone down the hall a little.

"Harry..." Mary sounded faint, like she was getting weaker. "You don't want me to be here Mar, I won't stay.. I'm sorry and I can't say nothing else." He walked out. I decided to walk up to him. "Your giving up?!" I asked. He nodded. "Why!?" I growled. "Because she doesn't want me! Why would she take me back when I did nothing but ruin her life!" I laughed. "RUIN HER LIFE!? YOU GAVE HER SOMETHING THAT SHE NEVER THOUGHT WAS POSSIBLE! YOU GAVE HER HOPE, LOVE AND TRUST!" Harry just looked down. "I didn't know." He whispered.

I nodded and walked into Mary's room. "Hey Mary, how are you?" I sat next to her. "I'm fine. Just wished Harry would have listened to me. I wanted to tell him I forgave him and If he would have asked I would have said yeah! I don't understand what he wants!" I sighed. "He wants to be with you!" "I don't see it!" Mary shouted. "Mary stop, I'm going to bring him in and I want you to listen to him!" I walked out and dragged Harry in.

"Talk to her, and tell her everything or I won't leave!" I growled at him. He nodded and started speaking. "Mar, I didn't mean to hurt you like that." Mary didn't look at him, nor did she look at me. "Regan can't you get her to listen to me?" I shrugged. "Mary, I mean it. If I ever did something stupid this is that something! I can't repay you in anyway if you take me back, but the thing is Mary, I truly love you and I don't want to lose you... I can't and won't lose you..."

Mary sighed but looked at him. "I can't think because your feeding me lies Harry... Your feeding me something that I don't even know if I should believe." I stood. "Mary if you think he is lying then why is he even trying? Why would he care so much to try and prove to you that he didn't mean it. Me and Hailey told him that we haven't seen you run out of your own house crying before... I mean come on Mary try to understand where he is coming from!" I shouted.

Mary shook her head. "Just give me time to think!" Harry nodded and walked out of the room. I looked at her and frowned. "You just basically killed him!" I stormed out. As I marched out of the hospital, I screamed my loudest. Everyone started giving me weird looks, but I didn't care about any looks that I received.


End file.
